You're here?
by mahoushoujocore
Summary: I learned how to survive in the wild. Not our wild, your wild,and to come back to a life where Fal'Cie don't exist? That doesn't cut it. First Fanfiction ever written and published.


**Disclaimer:: I don't own final fantasy xiii or its sequel, xiii-2. I own most of the story?, minus the few scenes from the game**.

PROLOGUE

_I open my eyes,looking at my surroudings. Several things stand out. For one the large forest in my view,along with strange large yellow looking chickens. I lean up,then successfully climb to my feet. I reach for the nearest chicken like thing. It moves its head to my hand then recoils,and runs off. I stare after to it,hand raised,but then when a roar comes from behind me i flinch._

_I slowly turn around to come face-to-face with a four-legged tiger looking creature. It breaths deeply,exhaling its rotten egg breath on me. I gag. Suddenly,it steps forward,I turn and run. It follows. Every step like an earthquake._

_As it gains,I try to speed up,but speed not being my strong point,it catches me. I's blue ice like claws cut into my back's flesh. I scream in pain. As my vision dances with the darkness,a pink-haired woman jumps over me and at the creature._

_Unsheathing an unfamilar sword,she slashes at it. It swipes it's claws at her but she flips and spins away. Darkness consumes my vision. As it consumes me,I see the lady stab the creature. It no longer moves. She walks to me,and I feel arms lift me._

I open my crimson eyes. Lightning looks at me with her aqua blue eyes. She looks behind me,I follow her gaze. Serah,her sister with matching pink hair,looks between the two of us.

I stand and walk out of the room,knowing something's to take place between the sisters. I catch some of the words said.

"...Birthday Light," Serah says.

I continue walking to the beach of Bodhum,the two sisters hometown. As I walk along the edge,memories of my previous life flashes before me. Scenes of my Mother and Father cross my vision. Tears prick at my eyes. _Why? Why was I sent here? I can't help them._

Putting my blonde,waist-length,hair into a ponytail,I turn around and head back to Lightning's home. _'It was nice of these two to let me stay here. Even after explaining that I'm not of this world,they still took me in. Lightning even taught me to fight. I'm almost as swift as her,but my strength far exeeds hers._

I reach out to open the door,but it swings open. I step quickly out of the way. Serah runs out. I notice tears falling from her aqua eyes,darker than lightnings. I try to stop her but a tall blonde man follows after her.

With a defeated sigh,I walk into the house. In the kitchen,Lightning opens a white, with pink bows,present. She pulls out a small survival knife. She examines it.

I stay in the shadows until a news broadcast erupts us both from our thoughts. I lock eyes with Lightning,who looks slightly concerned,and then we both look at the screen

"...We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent safety bulletin. Officials have confirmed a Pulse Fal'Cie inside the city of Bodhum...Authorities declared a state of emergency. The entire district will be quarantined in response to this crisis. This is the Sanctum bulletin..."

I look at Lightning. Utter shock crosses her face. I step forward and rach a hand out. She looks at me,fearful,then her cold mask is replaced. I frown.

"Lightning? What happened? I saw Serah and Sn-"

She interrupts coldly. "It's nothing."

I growl. "It isnt nothing so you better tell me."

"Fine. Serah's a l'Cie. She came to tell me and tell about her and Snow's engagement."

"Light. Listen we have to find her. I know it's something that you don't want to believe,but if we dont go she's going to be gone."

Lightning glares at me. "What?!"

"If we dont you may never see her again."

Just then the news anchor from before flashes on the screen. "...Young woman trapped in vestige..."

"Damn! We're to late," I yell. "Come on." I grab her arm and pull her. Due to my strength she hasn't much of a choice. I lead her to the beach. The vestige glows with a yellow mark. I narrow my eyes. "Light We have to go. Now."

She complies but first we go back and gather our weapons and change. I go to the spare bedroom adn change into a red and black suit,similar to lightning's guardian corps uniform. My suit has enhanced stealth capabilities.

We then both grab our swords. Her Blazefire Saber and my weapon is of similar design to Lightning only has properties of fire embedded with it. Instead of bullets it shoots fire.

As we head out,I realize that the purge is beginning. "Light. We have to get on the Purge Train." She nods and leads the way.

we get to the train and along the ride,meet an older black man,Sazh,looking for his son. We travel with him until the train is attacked by the vigilante group,NORA,led by Snow,Serah's fiance. Later we meet with Snow,and a few stragglers he found. A young boy with white hair,Hope,and a red head,Vanille.

We find Serah,but before we can do anything she is turned to crystal. A tear falls down her face and turns into a crystal. Snow keeps it with him. I stay out of the way but then we go to fight the Fal'Cie. We manage to defeat him but before he dies,he changes us to l'Cie.

Lightning's and Sazh's brands are on their chest. Snow's is on his left forearm. Hope's is on his left wrist. Vanille's is located on her upper thigh. Mine is embedded between my shoulder blades.

We awaken in a iced lake. "Lake Bresha," Lightning says.

"We need to figure out what's going on. We need to save Serah!" Snow yells,mainly to Lightning.

"Serah's dead," She says,adamently. I frown.

"How can you believe your own sister is dead?!" He yells back.

Sazh,Hope,Vanille,and I stay out of the arguement. When Lightning punches Snow,I step in. "Stop!" I grab Lightning's wrist. She locks eyes,and turn away. "We need to work together. Now let's all try to get out of this lake."

I turn,pulling Lightning with me. She reluctantly follows. After a few seconds,the others follow as well. Most have grim frowns. I look over my shoulder. "Hey. Cheer up. I know this isn't the idea predicament but well...at least your not in mine," I whisper.

They look up. Snow smiles. Lightning tenses and I cringe. "You're right. We're like heroes now!" He bellows.

" That's not what i mea-"

"Come one. Let's save Serah and Dajh!"

Sazh jumps in at his son's name. "Yea!"

**CHAPTER 1**

March 18,2013.

I slowly open my eyes. The sunlight from my window peeks at me. It dares me to close my eyes and fall back asleep. I groan and get out of bed. I look around. "I miss you guys," I mumble.

Knock. Knock. My door opens. My stepmom looks at me. "Morning. Just making sure you were up."

"Thanks,"I say. She shuts the door. I go to my closet. I strip out of my pajamas. I grab a black tank top,and a pair of black skinny jeans. I also grab my black leather jacket. I put them on then go to my bathroom and brush my hair and teeth.

Once I finish my routine,I go downstairs and fix a bowl of Cheerios. While I eat,I think about the past few weeks there.

_"Sazh. Look out!" I yell. He dodges and nods a thanks. I reply the same. As I look at everyone,Snow yells at me._

_"Saber!" I jump up barely dodging a tail from the recent monster attack._

_Once landed,I join with Lightning. "Eidolons?" She asks. I nod._

_I concentrate on my flow of magic. A red talon shaped crystal emerges from my back and floats around to the front of me. I use my Flamberge and slice shatters and I'm enveloped in a red light. A griffin like creature emerges behind me. It's wings are shaped like an angels and are black. It's torso is covered in black feathers while the rest of it is red. I turn to Lightning._

_A pink rose emerges from her chest. The surrounding area glows pink. A horse emerges behind her. It's white with yellow and gold accents. She climbs aboard. They take off after the creatures who form a circle around Hope and Vanille._

_I take off after Snow and Sazh. My Eidolon,Shelby, and I fight the creatures I've learned as Behemoths. They are vile ceatures,preying on whatever crosses their path. This time was us._

_Several moments pass,we regroup and run off,leaving the dead corpses to rot. I look at the vast wasteland ahead of me,known as Gran Pulse._

"...to go? Lily?"

I shake out of my memory. "Yes. Let's go," I say monotoned.

My stepmom shakes her head. I follow her to her black 2013 Ford Edge. I get into the passenger seat and buckle up. The trip to school is uneventful and the same goes for when I get there. A few people greet me but I simply nod in return.

_"Saber? What happened?" Lightning asks me._

_"I dont know. I was fighting another Behemouth when I heard a grunt. I turned around adn you were falling. I summoned Shelby and she covered us while we retreated. You don't remember because you passed out from blood loss. Vanille and Hope spent the last few hours casting Curaga."_

_She starts to stand. I let her but keep an eye out. She stands as if she didnt loss half her blood earlier. I nod as we walk back to the others. Vanill and Hope are asleep. Snow and Sazh keep watch._

I walk out of my fourth period. I go to Mr Baker's,softball coach,room. He looks up upon my arrival. "Hey lily. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask how the softball team was fairing."

He shakes his head. "They have so much potential but they waste it."

I nod and leave. As I head to the student pick-up/drop-off area of the school,I cross paths with a few seniors from the softball team.

Heather Looks at me. "Hey Lily." The others,Diana,Jade,and Emily,wave. I return a small one. I try to continue but Heather stops me. "You okay? You seem different since tryouts."

"I'm fine," I say.

She nods unconvinced. "Well. Be careful ok?" I nod and leave.

I hear Jade whisper, "She has acted weird. I know she tried out for the team and then turned down the offer."

"Yea. That's kinda of strange. Do you think something happ-" Emily says,before I walk out the front doors.

I get into the Edge and lay the seat back. I massage my forehead. A headache forms.

**CHAPTER 2**

I wake up the next day to a cloudy sky. Rain drops hit my window. As i get dressed, putting on my leather jacket,grey tank,and charcoal grey skinny jeans,I walk outside. My stepmom left a note on the fridge saying I had to drive today.

I climb into her Edge and pull out. I get to school in 20 minutes. I park,climb out,and shuffle inside. My leather jacket repelled most of the water but a little got on my shirt.

The day goes by quickly. I sit in my seat for lunch. A few people surround me,but I dont carry much conversation with them anymore. Ever since I was sent to Pulse and Cocoon,I couldnt see the luxury of being here when Fang and Vanille were incased in crystal.

_"Alright! We defeated Orphan. Serah should be safe right?" Snow asks cheerfully._

_Lightning smirks. "Let's hope so."_

_Suddenly the floor gives out. We all fall into a blue pillar of light. Vanille lets go of my hand and takes Fangs. They sink further below us. We rise until they are no longer in sight._

_"Thank you. All of you," Fang's voice comes from within my head._

_"You'll always be family. Bye guys!" Vanille says,ever so cheerly._

_"No. Wait. Fang Vanille?" Lightning calls._

_"It's ok,Light. We'll see you all again. Goodbye," Fan says. Then neither voices come back._

_The light around us fades. We land on grass. I look around. "Pulse. we're on Pulse,"I say. I step forward. Two figures appear in the distance. I nudge Lightning and whisper in her ear. "Serah's ok."_

_Her head snaps up and meets a her twin aqua blue eyes. She stands and runs to Serah,hugging her tightly. I watch the display as Snow hugs them both. Light doesn't complain,simply happy Serah is in fact ok._

_A little boy with an afro rushes to Sazh. "Dajh," The man cries. The boy laughs and hugs his father. Hope looks around expectantly for his mother and father. Neither appear._

_I walk to him and hug him. "It's ok Hope. You Father is ok. I just know it and your mother will watch over you." Tears fall down his cheeks._

_"Thanks,Saber."_

_I nod and pat his forehead. He blushes. We walk and introduce ourselves to Dajh. Hope goes to Serah while I shake Dajh's hand._

_I jog to Serah and hug her. "Serah!"_

_"Saber?! You helped?"_

_"Of course. You're like another family to me. I gotta protect my family," I say sticking my tongue out. She does the same and we both laugh. Soon Lightning joins in the laugh._

_As we walk toward the direction Serah and Dajh came,I see white spots in my vision. I blink them away but they return with speed. I watch as my vision fades and all I see is white._

_"Light? Serah?" I call out. No reply. "Sazh? Snow? Dajh?" Still no reply. I blink. still white. I squeeze my eyes shut. They begin to hurt,then I open them. Before me is my room._

I look up from my lunch table. My eyes meet Diana's chocolate brown ones. She looks away but not before I see a hint of confusion. I wonder confusion but that instantly goes away when a light blue portal,yes portal,opens by the serving lines. No one waits in line,due to lunch ending in minutes.

I stand from my seat. My back,where my brand was,pulsates. I walk to the portal. Protests from my table falls on deaf ears. I stand just on the out edge of the portal. I look in. Serah drags Lightning toward it. Instinctively,I climb through. As I enter,my body glows red then,once black hair now blonde,sways in front of me. I notice my form is that of when I was on.."Pulse," I whisper.

My attention snaps to Serah. She holds Lightning over her shoulder. I jog to her. Her eyes widen in recognition. I smile. She points to a large Behemouth. I snarl at it. I reach to my side but find my Flamberge isnt there. I curse under my breath.

I grab Lightning's Blazefire Saber. In gun mode,I fire off a barrage of bullets. "Serah. Go through that portal!" I yell.

She goes through. I back up towards it. I notice it shrinking. I turn and sprint to it. The Behemouth follows. I dive towards it. It closes as I go through. the Behemouth doesnt make it,but its claws scratch my leg. Blood squeezes through the small,paper-like,cut. It stops bleeding in seconds.

I turn my attention to the surrounding area. My school's cafeteria is dead silent. People,whom I know,look at me in shock and fear. I ignore them in favor of treating Lightning.

"What happened?" I ask Serah.

"Well. I was teaching a class in New Bodhum,when Sis walks in. Her side bleeding profusely. I sent the students out but some creatures began attacking. I ran,dragging Light along. That portal opened but i couldnt get to it and when you appeared the creature hid. Then well you know the rest," She explains.

"Wel-"

"Miss Lily! What is going on here?" Asks my principal,Mr Carver.

"Ah..Well...uh...I can't explain. I'm not entirely sure myself," I mumble.

"Well! Treat this lady. Take her to the nurse," He says calmly.

I nod gratefully,handing Serah the Saber. Then with little effort,I pick up Lightning and carry her out of the cafeteria. Eyes follow me. Diana's meet my again but this time show concern. I shake my head for her to follow. She nods.

Several minutes after we leave the cafeteria,Diana comes up behind me. She follows silently. I lead Serah to the school nurse. She asks what happened and I tell her Lightning tried to jump the fence to get a football during gym She buys it.

"Well. She is ok. She lost some blood but not enough to need a transfusion. She'll have to lay on this bed for a few hours after she wakes up then she's free to leave." With that ,the nurse leaves.

"So...who're you?" Serah turns to Diana.

Diana looks at serah. "My name's Diana. I'm uh...a friend of Lily's."

"Lily? Who's that?"

I raise my hand up halfway. "Serah you're in my world. Here my name is Lily Crew. When I met you guys,I was at a complete loss. I thought everything was a dream so I made a fake name."

"So. Do you know how we got here? Or for that matter how you got to cocoon?" Serah asks.

"None. But for some reason I felt it was necessary. I dont think it was some weird dimension fluke thingy," I explain.

Diana speaks up then, "So? Serah and this girl is from another planet that you visited before?"

"Yea. This is Serah's sister,Lightning." I point to Light's sleeping form. Her breathing is slow and controlled unlike when I carried her. It was quick and panicked.

"Lily. Is that why you've been so...bummed?" Diana asks honestly.

"Yea. Some people I met didnt come back. I feel I should have done something but I couldnt...They left," Tears cascade down my cheeks. A sob bubbles out of my throat.

Serah pulls me into a comforting embrace. My body racks with sobs. I cry for a good 5 minutes before they subside. I pull back and thank Serah.

"I'm sorry," Diana says,looking at the ground.

I shake my head. "No. You weren't aware. I'm sorry fo-"

A groan from Lightning interrupts me. "Mmmmm." Her eyes open slowly. In a flash she's up,reaching for her gunblade.

"Easy Light. Calm down and I'll explain," I say.

She relaxes at my voice,then her head snaps to me. "Sa...ber?"

I smirk. "In the flesh."

"But...how?"

Serah and I spend the next 30 minutes explaining the events up till now. I tell her about this world. With a deep breath,I finish.

"So...We went through a portal and now we're here in Saber's world?"

"Yes. And uh Light my real name is Lily."

Her eyes widen. "Real name?"

"Yea. I uh changed my name when I met you guys. I wanted a strong name not something sweet and innnocent."

She nods in understanding. We spend a few minutes in awkward silence. Diana breaks it.

"Well. Lily I gotta go to practice. You gonna be ok?" She asks Light.

Light smiles,a true out-of-character smile. "Yea."

I pull out my phone and steathly take a picture. "Yes!Got It!"

Light jumps,glares at me,then huffs in annoyance. Serah laughs,still unsure of what I did. Diana...Diana bursts into laughter. I smile sheepishly and hand Serah my phone. She looks at the picture and grins.

Light looks between us. "What?"

"Nothing," Serah and I say simultaneously and laugh.

"Bye Lily," Diana says walking out the door.

"Bye Diana," I yell,hoping she heard.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Light asks.

"Mmmm. you could probably leave. the nurse never comes to recheck people so yea...lets go."

I help Light stand,while Serah gets the Blazefire. As we walk out,I notice the halls are empty. I glance at the clock. 2:15 pm. fourth period is about halfway over.

I lead the two outside to the Edge. I open the driver's door and start the engine. Light and Serah stand outside. I look at them through window. I sigh and climb out. I walk and open both their doors.

"Oh," they both say.

I climb back into the driver's seat. After showing them how to buckle up,I drive home. Neither ask any questions. I turn on the radio and Light stares at it.

"You have one of these too?" She aks like a curious child. Serah covers her mouth in an attempt to not laugh.

"Yea. Our world's are simliar but not exactly the same. So if you guys have any questions dont be afraid to ask." they nod. the ride is once again silent.

When we get to the house,my stepmom's police car is parked in the driveway. I pull beside it. I look to Light. She looks at the police markings.

"The car belongs to a police officer. They're the equavilent to the guardian protect us,like you," I finish smiling at Light.

I lead them inside. My stepmom looks up confused at my friends and my joyous smile. "What's up with you?'

"Mmmm. Just finally cracked. Oh. this is Lightnnig," I point to Light and then to Serah," and her sister Serah." They wave. "We've got something to discuss when dad gets home."

30 minutes later,my dad walks in the door. he smiles at me and the two sisters. "Hello. I'm Ron," He introduces.

"Lightning.," "Serah" They introduce themselves.

"Well nice to meet you."

"You too sir," Lightning salutes. I laugh while Serah shows more tact and covers her mouth. "What?' She asks.

"Just...why'd you call him sir?" I ask.

"well he has a uniform on," she explains.

I nod. "fine. Make sense." I look at my dad's air force uniform. His rank,Corporal,is placed below his right shoulder.

My back pulsates for a moment. It doesn't hurt just uncomfortable. " well. Dad. We all have to talk." He nods and we all sit among the two couches. I sit in the floor and explain who Light and Serah are. I then tell,to the best i can,why they're here. then I explain why I need to find a way back toCocoon and Pulse.

"...I belong there," I finish.

Dad stands. "I'm proud you found where you belong. I will help in whatever way I can so for now continue to go to school. Lightning,Serah. I'll help you find jobs until then so you can blend. I want you to feel at home here. We may not be your parents but we'll treat you like our own."

Tears come to Serah eyes. Lightning smiles. "Thank you Sir," She says,hugging Serah.

**CHAPTER 3**

May 20,2013. 10 weeks after Lightning and Serah appear.

I walk to the softball field. Tonight is senior night. the day when the softball team officially sends off their seniors. Diana invited Lightning,Serah,and I to attend. We couldnt disagree.

I wear a red spaghetti strap,knee-length dress. Serah sports a pale pink strapless dress. It goes to her mid-thigh. Lightning follows behind with a black strapless dress. the end goes to her mid-thigh as well. All our dresses hug our curves. Lightning,for once,has left her gunblade at home.

We walk to the dugout,where I give Diana a bouqet of red,blue,and pink roses. She squeals and hugs all three of us. Lightning has warmed up to her since their first meeting.

Serah and Lightning go take a seat while I am called by the annoucer,Jade's dad,to do the annoucing during the senior gift presentation. I wasnt informed but by the look on Serah's face,she knew.

I do the announcments without interruption. As the game starts,Jade's dad walks in and takes over. We chat for a moment before I leave. I go down the steps and meet up with Light and Serah. Serah hugs me and smiles.

"Shall we go watch?" I say. They nod and follow me to the bleachers. I sit on the lowest row. The two sit on either side of me.

"Your world isnt so bad," Light whispers.

"I was terrifed of Pulse and Cocoon but now I miss them. I wish I was born there with you guys," I mumble.

Serah wraps her arm around mine while Light places her arm on my shoulder. Tears drop onto Serah's hands. She wipes my tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry. We may nev-"

A rumble echoes through the field. All three of us look up. A blue portal appears. We all gasp as a large beast appears. I recognize it as a Ghast. It's form drifts towards the Home teams,my teams,dugout.

"Get them out while I distract it," Light says.

I grab her arm. "No. I'll cover you guys." She nods. Her and Serah run off to the dugout. the screaming players are silenced by Light.

I run to the Ghast. I grab a forgotten bat and swing. The bat hits the beast but shatters upon impact. I grit my teeth and dodge the creatures swinging arms.

I pause and look at the evacuation. A pain erupts from my stomach. I hear my ribs crack. Darkness dances along my vision. I stand,and cry out. My stomach begins to bleed. I look down and see the spots of blood splash into the dirt. The dirt soaks it up.

The Ghast and I stare at one another. Then it swings. I try to move but my feet won't move. I lift my arms,blocking my face.

A bright light shines through my closed eyes. I open them. Shelby stands in front of me. She holds the Ghast by her claws. With her other paw,She rips it into two.

I watch the world turn sideways. She catches me,then the world goes black.

**CHAPTER 4**

_"Saber," a familiar voice calls. "Princess."_

_"mmm. Fang?" I ask as my vision clears._

_"The one and only," She smirks._

_"Wha-How?"_

_"You're between life and death. We cant have you dying. We need you to watch over Light and Serah. Think you can do that?"_

_"You forget who you're talking to?"_

_She laughs. "No. I just need to make sure that you wont regret leaving your world."_

_"Leaving? not really. I'd miss Diana but we hardly talk. At least until Light and Serah showed up."_

_"Yes. Well,we need you to provide Light with help in guarding Etro."_

_"Guarding Etro?"_

_"Yes. Light will be sent to Vahalla and we need you to help Light contain Chaos."_

_"Ok. What must I do?"_

_"We will send a portal to you. Go through it with Light and Serah,then you'll know what to do."_

_I nod. "Hey Fang?"_

_"Yea Princess?"_

_"You guys'll come back to us,right?"_

_"Maybe. Just worry about Serah and Light. Vanille and I will be alright."_

_Fang vanishes from my sight. The vision fades. I open my eyes._

"Saber!"

I look to Light. She runs and hugs me. I return it,patting her back. A few tears hit the back of my shirt. "There. there. I'm alright. Now listen. We gotta go to get your blade."

She pulls back and wipes her eyes. "What for?"

"All will be explained. For now trust me."

She nods. We walk to serah,who was hugging Diana. They both let go and hugged me,tears coming in a flood of water.

"Easy. I'm alright," I say pulling away. "listen. Serah,Light We have a means of going to Pulse." Their eyes widen. I raise my hand to silence them. "Fang contacted me while I was unconcious. She's sending a portal to bring us there but we need to be ready."

"Fang told you?" Lightning asks somewhat skeptically.

"I know. Sounds crazy but what choice do we have?" Light relents. "Listen we havent much time." I pull the two to the car. I open the door and before i cimb in,Diana runs up behind me. She spins me to face her. She places her hands on my cheeks. She pulls me into a kiss. She pulls away when I make no movement.

"Sorry," She says looking down.

I wipe the blood trickling down my nose,unbeknownst to me,smearing it. I lift her chin and lean in. "i'll miss you."

I pull away and climb into the car. I shut the door. She knocks on the window. I roll it down.

"I'll never forget you." She places a necklace with a black titanium sword pendant around my neck. Her hands linger there.

"Diana..."

A ringing interrupts us. I hand my phone toLight. She unlocks it.

"Hello? Yea...She's busy...Ok...We'll be there. Ok. Thanks. Bye," she hangs up. "that was Ron. He said a portal opened up in your room."

A door opens and shuts. I look to see Diana in our backseat. "I'm going to this Pulse place with you," She crosses her arms.

I look at Light. She throws her hands up. "your call."

I sigh. "Fine. Serah," I look at Serah, "Fill her in on the way home." Serah nods.

I pull out of our parking space and pull away. I turn our 20 minutes drive home into a 10 minute one.. I turn off the engine,swing open the door,and run inside. I hear footsteps following me upstairs.

"Dad come up as well," I yell from my room. The blue portal pulsates in rhythm with the spot where my brand was. It's grows uncomfortable each second that passes.

Dad,Light,Serah,Diana,and my stepmom huddle into my room. Light grabs her Guardian Corps uniform,while Serah grabs her pink skirt and white top she came here in. I pull on a pair of black shorts,and a red t-shirt. I toss Light her Gunblade,She catches it flawlessly.

"You two first. I'll follow," I say.

Serah runs and jumps in,Light follows. I turn to Diana. "You sure you want to come?"

"Yes. I told my parents the gist of Pulse and they said that as long as I was happy then They didnt mind it. I told them I may never come back and their minds never changed."

"Ok. Well," I turn to dad and hug him,then i hug my stepmom,"Goodbye. I Love you both so much. Never forget?"

Dad smiles,tears threaten to fall. "Never." We fist bump. I grab Diana's hand and pull her into the portal. As soon as Diana clears it,It closes.

As soon as I stand,a sharp pain shoots from my spine past my brand and into my mind. I notice Light clutching her head as well.

_Light? Saber? You hear us?" Asks two voices._

_"Yes," We both say._

_"Good. Fang and I will explain everything now," Vanille says to us._

_"Vanille?" Light asks._

_"Yes light. Now. You're both going to become Etro's Guardians. Saber knows this,Fang already told her. Only thing is you wont have contact with Serah or Diana. Anyone for that matter."_

_"What?!" I yell._

_"Sorry. We knew Diana would come on her own choice. All was meant to happen the way it has. Trust us. This isnt something you can just change. this was predetermined before either of you met."_

_I fall to my knees. "I..I...We kissed and now I can't be with her?"_

_"I'm sorry. She needed a drive to help Serah just as Serah has a drive to find Light."_

_"So you used someone close to us to speed things up?!" Light asks._

_"Sort of. Anyway. Etro will call upon you soon. Watch out for each other," Vanille finishes disappearing._

_Light and I share a look. We close our eyes and fade away._

EPILOGUE

"...Light's dead," Leberau yells at Serah. Diana stands behind them. She helps Serah up. Leberau screams and falls as a hornet creature attacks. Diana grabs her gun and shoots at the creature. It hits the ground and dies.

"Come on," Diana says helping Serah. They run to their shared house. They change into jeans and t-shirts. Diana wear a black and red jacket over her white shirt. She buttons her black jeans up. Serah buttons her grey jeans. She zips up her grey hoodie.

"Lets go." Diana says,leading them to NORA HQ. She kills more of the wasp creatures. When a large Behemouth tries to attacks,a brown haired boy in blue clothes saves them.

He saves them from more monsters before no more attack. He explains himslef. "..ran into Light and Saber. They need your help in fixing the timeline. We've gotta go. i'm Noel Kreiss. I was sent by them to get you two." He hands Serah a purple bow. It poofs into a moogle. Then he hands Diana Saber's Flamberge.

Serah giggles at the moggles efforts of cheering her up. Diana looks at the Flamberge. "This...Isnt this Sabers?"

Serah looks at Diana. "Yea. I remember it appearing beside her before she disappeared the first time."

Diana smiles.. Suddenly her hand glows white. "Ahh."

Serah grabs her hand. "It's ok. Saber must have fixed it to were you can cast spells."

"Spells?"

"Yea. L'Cie used them. Now those who could use it can again. I'm not sure how it works but we can!"

"I hate to interrupt,but we gotta go. We have to find the Artifact."

"Artifact? Whats that?"

"It'll activate the time gate. Anyway lets go," He leads them away. They enter a cave and find the time gate. They both touch it. It glows then sends them through the time line.


End file.
